Kisah Si Penjual Es: Ke Kondangan
by Hachi The Bloody Prince
Summary: Ichigo ke kondangan wah pasti rame, Isshin pengen jadikan Rukia mantunya, wah gimana nih?... Buat penggemar Rukia, silahkan baca... RnR ya...
1. Prolog

A/N: Second fic dari Hachi. Dan tolong, jangan cuma liat dari judul atau summarynya, tapi isinya. Review please, and don't flame...

**X . X . X . X**

Kisah Si Penjual Es by 'Hachi' Monogatari.  
Bleach by Tite Kubo.  
Pairing: Chahpter yang sekarang masih Ichigo X Rukia.  
Genre: Drama, Romance, friendship.  
Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, Ichigo's Pov, bahasa yang digunakan semaunya author. Settingnya diambil dari negara tercinta kita, Indonesia.

**X . X . X . X**

Pagi setengah siang, di depan SD Karakura...

Ting Ting Ting

"Es cincau es cincau, segaaar, maniss, es cincau es cincau~, yang jual ganteeeeeng maniiss~," itulah ko'or Ichigo mempromosikan dagangannya sekaligus mempromosikan dirinya sendiri.

"Adek manis mau beli es?" tanya Ichigo pada seorang gadis kecil yang tidak sengaja lewat didepannya.

"Kata paman-paman di tipi, minum es sembarangan bisa bikin batuk," balas anak itu.

"Jangan percaya ama orang itu, percaya aja ama kakak!" Ichigo meyakinkan si anak.

"Gak mau!" tolak gadis kecil itu mentah-mentah.

"Hn? Kenapa?".

"Soalnya tampang kakak jelek dan gak meyakinkan," ucap anak itu sebelum berlari meninggalkan Ichigo.

"**A-apha?. WOY, DASAR GAK SOPAN LO!**" Ichigo teriak-teriak sambil pasang tampang menyeramkan, tidak peduli pada pedagang-pedagang lain yang memperhatikannya. **"MALAH NGATAIN GUE JELEK LAGI!" **ngomel-ngomel gak jelas.

**Plak.**

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dan menggeplak kepala Ichigo.

"Jangan nakut-nakutin anak itu Ichigo!" kata orang itu kemudian.

Ichigo mengelus kepalanya yang nyut-nyutan, "Aduuh! Sakit tau'!".

"Abisnya, lo gangguin anak itu," balas si gadis yang ternyata adalah Rukia.

"Siapa juga yang gangguin~...".

Belum sempat Rukia membalas, datanglah seorang pembeli.

"Maaf mas, es cincaunya masih ada?" Tanya ibu-ibu paruhbaya sambil tersenyum.

"Ibu kesini buat beli es saya, atau cuma nanya doang?" Balas Ichigo gak ada sopan-sopannya.

**Tep.**

"WADHOW," Ichigo teriak.

"Yang sopan ama pelanggan lo, bodoh!" bisik Rukia sambil menginjak kaki Ichigo.

"Sa-sakit, Ru-ki-a..." pemuda itu meringis kesakitan.

"Uum, maaf~. Sebenarnya, esnya masih ada gak?" Ibu-ibu itu menyela pertengkaran keduanya.

Ichigo dan Rukia langsung menoleh ke arah ibu-ibu itu, dan menyunggingkan senyuman.

"Maaf buk, ibu mau beli berapa?" tanya Rukia sopan.

"50 bungkus," jawab ibu itu.

"WAH, SIAP BUK!" tampang Ichigo langsung sumringah.

Lagi-lagi si ibu hanya tersenyum.

"Rukia, lo yang ngasih gula ya! Biar cepet," Perintah Ichigo sambil memasukkan cincau dalam kantong plastik.

Walau Rukia agak keberatan, tapi dia melakukannya juga.

"Gulanya berapa sendok?" Tanya Rukia.

"Dua sendok! Biar manis kayak gue," jawab Ichigo narsis.

**X . X . X . X**

Ichigo's Pov...

Hai, nama gue Ichigo Kurosaki. Anak pertama dikeluarga Kurosaki. Dulu bapak sekaligus rival gue, Isshin Kurosaki adalah penjual es cincau di desa Karakura. Meski gue lulusan STM, tapi apa salahnya sih gue ngelanjutin usaha bokap gue jualan es cincau. Lagipula, ini itu cuma kegiatan sampingan gue selain karaokean gak jelas di tempat karaoke milik keluarga Kuchiki. Ngomong-ngomong soal keluarga Kuchiki, salah satu orang yang hidup dikeluarga itu adalah Rukia Kuchiki, temen gue dari SD sampai sekarang. Mesti kita sering berantem kayak tadi, kita lumayan deket lho, mesti Rukia agak bawel, tapi dia sohib gue yang paling baik.

Ichigo's Pov End...

X . X . X . X

Sore harinya di tempat karaoke Kuchiki's...

Waktu itu, Ichigo datang kesana dan masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi. Melihat kelakuakan si rambut jeruk yang gak ada sopan-sopannya, Hisana kakak Rukia, sekaligus penjaga tempat karaoke melempar buku tamu setebal kamus bahasa pada Ichigo.

"Wadoow~," teriak Ichigo lebay. "Kenapa mbak ngelempar nih buku sih?. Sakit kaaan?..." rengek Ichigo sambil mengelus kepalanya yang benjol.

"Salah sendiri, ngapain lo masuk tempat ini gak pake permisi," balas Hisana setelah memungut bukunya di lantai. "Orang yang mau nyewa aja, harus regristrasi dulu".

"Biasanya juga gak peke ijin dulu 'kan?" Ichigo gak mau kalah.

"Lo pikir ini rumah nenek moyangmu apa? Enak aja kalo ngomong," Hisana nunjuk-nunjuk wajah Ichigo.

"Hh, cerewet banget sih".

Hisana menjitakki kepala Ichigo, "Lo bilang apa? Dasar gak sopan! Gara-gara lo karaokean gak bayar gue hampir bangkrut".

"Masih hampir 'kan? Belum 'udah bangkrut".

Karena makin kesal, Hisana makin cepat menjitak kepala orange, Ichigo.

"Aw, sakit mbak~," melindungi kepalanya dari jitakan Hisana.

"Biar aja, biar tau rasa lo," Hisana gak peduli.

Tak lama kemudian, Rukia pun datang...

"Hah? Kak, jangan jitak kepala Ichigo! Dia udah bego' ntar tampah bego'," kata Rukia menghalang-halangi Hisana yang mau menjintak sahabatnya.

"Ngapain lo belain bocah tengil ini Rukia?" Hisana menarik lengan Rukia menjauh dari Ichigo.

"Kasian Ichigo kak~...".

"Lo dikasih jampi-jampi apa sih ama dia?" ganti menjitak kepala Rukia.

"Aduh-duh...".,

"Sekarang, lo mending ke dalam lalu nyuci baju sana!" Perintah Hisana. Rukia pun melakukan perintah kakaknya, karena menolak hanya akan membawa Rukia pada omelan-omelan Hisana yang lainnya.

"Dan lo anak kurang ajar, bantuin Rukia sana!" katanya setelah Rukia pergi.

"Gak mau!" Ichigo menolak dengan tegas. "Orang cucian gue aja masih segunung, ngapain gue nyuci baju keluarga lo".

"Ow, gitu ya?. Sekarang lo pilih, bantuin Rukia, atau gak boleh menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini lagi? SE-LA-MA-NYA".

Glek.

Ichigo nelen ludah, _"Sialan, padahal cuma disini gue bisa latihan nyanyi,"_ umpat Ichigo dalam hati.

"Iya-iya~..." Ichigo pun berjalan ketempat Rukia.

Hisana tersenyum puas atas kemenangannya.

**X . X . X . X**

Disumur belakang keluarga Kuchiki...

Saat Ichigo datang, Rukia sedang menimba air. Wajahnya tampak begitu kesusahan menarik air dari dalam sumur.

**Byuuuur.**

"Ee, ngapain lo ada disini?" tanya Rukia saat melihat sosok Ichigo sambil menuang air yang susah payah diambil dari sumur dan dituang ke dalam bak.

"Gara-gara mbak lo nih!" balas Ichigo. "Masa', gue disuruh bantuin lo nyuci," gerutunya sambil memperhatikan tumpukan pakaian yang seperti gunung-gunung mini.

Rukia tersenyum, "Salah sendiri lo mau~," kembali menceburkan embernya dalam sumur, diangkat ke atas dan dituangkan ke dalam bak, begitu seterusnya.

Ichigo yang sedaritadi duduk manis, akhir bangun dari duduknya dan mendekati Rukia. Ia tidak tega melihat Rukia terus mengisi dua dari empat bak yang masih kosong, apalagi tampang gadis itu yang mulai terlihat lelah.

**Grep.**  
** Sruuuut.**  
** Jbuuur.**

Ichigo menepuk kepala Rukia pelan. Rukia yang kaget melepas ember yang akan ditarik ke atas tiba-tiba, membuat suara nyaring dalam sumur.

"Sini, biar gue aja!" Ichigo menyuruh gadis itu mundur.

Rukia cengok.

"Lo 'kan pendek, kalo terus nimba air gini, lo gak bakal bisa tinggi," ucap pemuda Rukia menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya saat sadar jika Ichigo begitu peduli padanya.

**X . X . X . X**

Mesti sedikit bergurau dan main-main, keduanya menyelesaikan tugas mencuci dengan baik.

"Ih, celana dalam siapa nih, gede amat?" Ichigo menjemur daleman itu dengan eksperi jijik.

"Itu punyanya kak Byakuya," jawab Rukia.

"Hiie~," Ichigo begidik. "Kenapa gak dicuci sendiri aja sih?".

"Penting ya kita bahas daleman kakak gue?" Rukia balik bertanya.

Ichigo menggeleng, "Ya enggak sih," memungut dan memeras pakaian dalam Byakuya yang lainnya, dengan ekspresi yang masih sama.

**X . X . X . X**

Tap. Tap. Tap.

"Ng? Lho? Ichigo, udah selesai nyucinya?" Tanya Hisana yang melihat Ichigo berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Menurut mbak?" balas Ichigo.

"Besok datang lagi ya, kalo mau karaokean silahkan aja!".

Tampang Ichigo yang tadinya malas, berubah girang, "Serius lo mbak?".

"Iya dooong~, asal lo bayar," lanjut Hisana.

Ichigo jawdrop.

"Kalo lo gak mau bayar, lo mesti nyuci dirumah gue kayak tadi, gue baikkan?" Hisana berbangga diri.

Ichigo gak begitu peduli, dia langsung melenggang pergi meninggal Hisana.

**"HEY, DASAR BOCAH SIAL, DIAJAK BICARA MALAH KABUR GITU, KUALAT LO NTAR,"** Hisana ngedumel gak jelas. Dia baru diam saat beberapa orang datang untuk menyewa tempat karaoke yang dikelola keluarganya.

**X . X . X . X**

Pagi harinya di rumah keluarga Kurosaki. Pagi ini, Ichigo sedang bersiap-siap berangkat berjualan es cincau kebanggaan keluarga tersebut.

"Hati-hati ya, nak~!. Yang sopan ama pembeli!" pesan Misaki pada anak lelakinya.

"Siiiip, Ibuku sayang!" balas Ichigo sambil mengangkat jempolnya. Misaki hanya tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Isshin, ayah Ichigo muncul.

"Heh, Ichigo, kalo pulang, bawa duit yang banyak ya! Jangan bikin malu bapakmu ini!" kata Isshin dengan medhoknya.

Ichigo yang memang tidak terlalu akrab dengan ayah kandungnya berlalu meninggalkan rumah dengan gerobak esnya. lagi-lagi Isshin cuma bisa mencak-mencak sebel karena sikap anak lelakinnya itu.

**X . X . X . X**

**"ES CINCAU ES CINCAU... SEGAAAAAAR, MANIIIIIIIIIISS,"** ko'or Ichigo sambil memukul gelas kaca dengan sendok, hingga menciptakan suara yang dentingan yang lumayan nyaring. **"ES CINCAU SEGAAAAAAAR, MURAH-MURAH, YANG JUAL MASIH MUDA PULAAAAAAA...".**

"MAS, BELI ES CINCAUNYA!" teriak seorang gadis yang sudah jadi langganan setianya. Ichigo pun berhenti, dan siap melayani pembeli yang rata-rata perawan dan ibu-ibu yang tergoda oleh tampang si Ichigo.

"Sabar-sabar, semuanya pasti kebagian," ucap Ichigo.

Setelah selesai melayani para pembeli itu, Ichigo kembali mendorong gerobak esnya menuju tempat mangkalnya setiap hari, dimana lagi kalau bukan Sd Karakura.

**X . X . X . X**

Ichigo's POV...

Yah, disinilah gue sekarang, Sd Karakura bersama penjual makanan dan minuman ringan yang lain. Dan ini terjadi hampir setiap hari. Kadang-kadang, Rukia juga datang untuk membeli atau sekedar membantu dan menjadi teman ngobrol gue, habisnya, gue suka risih ngobrol ama orang tua, bukannya apa-apa, gue cuma rada gak nyambung ama obrolan mereka. Makanya, gue seneng banget kalau Rukia datang, tapi kalau Hisana tau Rukia bantuin gue jualan es, dia pasti akan marah besar setelah menyeret Rukia pulang. Gak tau deh, kenapa si Hisana benci banget ama gue payah.

Ichigo's POV END...

**X . X . X . X **

**TBC... **

**X . X . X . X **

Oke, ditunggu kritik dan saran senpai, lewat review, tapi Hachi gak terima flame dalam bentuk apapun... Ja Ne...


	2. Suatu Hari Di Tempat Karaoke 'Kuchiki'

Chapter two, update... Enjoy this story...

**X . X . X . X**

Kisah Si Penjual Es by 'Hachi' Monogatari.  
Bleach by Tite Kubo.  
Pairing: Chahpter yang sekarang masih Ichigo X Rukia.  
Genre: Drama, Romance, friendship.  
Warning: OOC, AU, TYPO, bahasa yang digunakan semaunya author. Settingnya diambil dari negara tercinta kita, Indonesia.

**X . X . X . X**

Pagi ini, persewaan karaoke keluarga Kuchiki, lebih ramai dari biasanya. Ruangan karaoke yang ada 15 itu hampir separuhnya sedang disewa. Mungkin, karena penjaga toko hari ini adalah seorang bapak-bapak yang lumayan ganteng.

"Waah, baru jam setengah sepuluh, tapi nih tempat udah rame, gue emang bawa hoki," Byakuya bicara dengan diri sendiri. Tapi, saat sedang asyik dengan kegiatannya menjaga tempat karaoke 'Kuchiki', mendadak sesuatu terjadi...

Duuut~...

"Ya ampun, waktunya nabung nih," Byakuya memegangi perutnya yang mendadak mules. Cepat-cepat ia mengambil hp tiruan blackberry dari sakunya, lalu mengetik beberapa huruf dan mengirim short massage ke salah satu nomor di phone booknya.

_"Rukia, cpt lu dtg ksini! Pen-ting" _itulah isi pesan yang dikirim oleh Byakuya.

Selang lima menit kemudian, Rukia pun datang...

"Ada apa kak?" Tanya Rukia yang baru memasuki tempat itu.

"Hah?" Rukia kaget melihat wajah ganteng si kakak ipar berubah jelek, dan membiru. Juga banyaknya keringat dingin yang membasahi tubuh Byakuya.

"Ka-kakak kenapa?" Rukia menautkan alis.

"Rukia! Jaga karaokenya bentar ya! Gue mau nabung!" Byakuya menjelaskan hal yang katanya penting tadi kurang dari 5 detik.

"Emang kak Hisana kemana?" Tanya gadis itu sambil berjalan mendekati Byakuya.

"KE PASAAAAAAAARR..." jawab Byakuya sambil ngacir ke kamar mandi.

Rukia makin cengok karena tindakan kakaknya.

**X . X . X . X**

Snif. Snif.

Hidung Rukia mengendus-endus, "Uweek. Orangnya udah pergi, tapi bau kentutnya masih ketinggalan," menutup hidungnya. Ia lalu mencari pewangi ruangan yang disimpan Hisana di dalam laci, dan menyemprotnya keseluruh ruangan.

"Nah, gini baru wangi~..." gadis itu tersenyum puas.

**X . X . X . X**

"Nananana~," Rukia bersenandung sambil mengotak-atik Hpnya.

Tiba-tiba, beberapa orang datang, itu bisa diketahui karena bunyi lonceng yang dipasang di gagang pintu masuk.

"Permisi, ruangan karaokenya, masih ada yang kosong?" Tanya seorang pelanggan. Suaranya begitu merdu dan menyejukan hati tiap pendengarnya. Tak terkecuali hati Rukia.

"Masih ada kok, mau yang mana? Ada vip, dan yang biasa?" Tanya Rukia pada pelanggannya. Tapi tidak sedikitpun ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada si pemuda karena terlalu sibuk mencari halaman kosong buku tamu untuk diisi.

"Ini, silahkan regristrasi du-lu..." ucapan Rukia mengambang di udara saat tau jika orang yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum ala malaikat yang menyejukan jiwa, adalah orang yang bahkan tidak pernah terbayang dibenaknya akan muncul ditempat karaokenya.

Rukia menutup bibirnya karena shock.

"Re-Re-Re-RENJI! ABARAI RENNJIII!" Rukia berteriak histeris. Matanya hampir copot, sama seperti jantungnya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya nggak percaya, juga mencubit pipinya untuk memastikan ini bukan lanjutan mimpinya semalam.

Renji menautkan alisnya, "M-maaf, kamu nggak apa kan?" Ia sedikit khawatir pada tindakan gadis bermata ungu yang nggak jauh beda dengan orang kesurupan.

Rukia menggeleng.

"Ih, dasar orang aneh," celetuk seorang yang berada disebelah Renji.

Lalu, orang lain yang juga ikut dalam rombongan kecil itu menyaut paksa buku tamu itu dari tangan Rukia. Dan segera mengisi data-data. Sedangkan Rukia tidak sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya pada cowok yang dipanggil Renji itu.

Rukia bersikap begitu karena sekarang ini, di depannya sedang berdiri seorang artis muda berbakat yang sedang naik daun, Abarai Renji namanya. Wajahnya ganteng, senyum mautnya bikin melting, suaranya yang merdu bikin cewek-cewek tepar, banyak FG dimana-mana, dan salah satunya adalah Rukia. Baik hatinya, dan nggak sombong orangnya. Cuman, ada satu kekurangannya, alis dan dahinya yang ditato bener-bener ngerusak pemandangan. Untung, dia selalu memakai ikat kepala, jadi nggak terlalu bikin masalah.

"Oke manis, sekarang! Cepat tunjukkan ruangan kami!" Perintah manager Renji yang bergaya ala banci taman lawang, Yumichika.

Walau masih shock, Rukia pun mengantar rombongan Renji itu ke tempat Karaoke. Dan 6 orang itu mengikuti Rukia menuju kamar VIP.

**X . X . X . X**

"Makasih..." Ucap Renji sebelum memasuki ruangannya.

Rukia mengangguk sambil nyengir lima jari, "No problem~... ganteng~..." jawab gadis itu dengan medoknya. "Kalo butuh sesuatu bilang aja!" Rukia kembali meringis dengan bangganya.

Renji tersenyum simpul, bukan karena sikap polos Rukia, tapi karena kulit cabe yang nempel disela-sela gigi Rukia. Lalu, Renji pun, masuk.

Setelah pintu ruangan itu ditutup, barulah Rukia beranjak dari tempatnya.

Rukia sangat senang dengan kedatangan Renji. Walau ingin masuk ke dalam ruangan karaoke dan nyanyi bareng Renji, ia tetap tidak dapat melakukan hal itu.

**X . X . X . X**

**Ting Ting Ting Ting**

"ES CINCAU ES CINCAUUUUUUUU," dari luar terdengar suara nyaring Ichigo menjajakan es cincau kebangganya. Mendengar suara sahabatnya, Rukia langsung berlari keluar untuk menemui Ichigo.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia menghadang langkah Ichigo yang sedang mendorong gerobaknya.

Buru-buru pemuda itu mengerem gerobaknya dan berkata, "Ada apa Rukia? Ada kebakaran ya?" tanya Ichigo panik.

"INI LEBIH HEBAT DARI KEBAKARAN!" Rukia berkata dengan histeris. "RENJI, ABARAI RENJI DATANG KE TEMPAT KARAOKE GUE!".

"APHA?" teriak Ichigo lengkap dengan kuah berbau busuk yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Serius lo? Mana? Gue mau ketemu dia, kali aja produsernya mau ngerekrut gue?" tanya Ichigo sambil memarkirkan gerobak es cincau warisan bapaknya, ke tepi jalan. Lalu, menarik lengan Rukia, dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam tempat karaoke milik keluarga Rukia.

Setelah sampai di dalam, Ichigo bertanya, "Rukia, Renji ama rombongannya ada di ruangan nomor berapa? Gue mau masuk nih?" tanya Ichigo tidak sabar.

Mulut dan bibir Rukia melebar, "Jangan o'on! Jangan ganggu mereka!".

"Kenapa sih Rukia, gue cuma pengen mempromosikan suara gue yang merdu ini~..." balas Ichigo.

"Merdu darimana? Suara lo itu mirip kucing yang lagi berantem!".

"Hah? Fitnah itu! Udahlah Rukia~... biarin gue masuk ya?" pinta Ichigo lengkap dengan dog eyesnya.

Rukia nelen ludah. Bukan apa-apa, dia cuma jijik ama wajah Ichigo yang sok diimut-imutin gitu.

"Pokoknya jangan!" tolak Rukia dengan nada penekanan.

Belum sempat Ichigo merengek-rengek lagi, road manager Renji benama Madarame Ikakku muncul dan berjalan ke arah Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Eh, disini jual minuman apa aja? Yang non alchohol ya," tanya orang itu pada Rukia.

"Kebetulan disini emang nggak jual minuman kayak gitu. Disini jualannya-..".

"Es Cincau" potong Ichigo.

Rukia melirik ke arah anak pertama keluarga Kurosaki.

"Murah cuma 2000an, udah gitu gula aren lagi, cincaunya juga nggak pake pengawet, kalo beli 7 gratis 3. Mau coba? Mumpung lagi disini?" cerocos Ichigo.

Ikakku menautkan alis, "Ya udah deh, gue pesen 7. Yang satu jangan manis-manis ya! Kalo udah anterin ke dalam!" pesannya.

"Sip Pak!" Ichigo memberi hormat.

Ikakku nggak begitu peduli, dan melenggang kembali ke ruang karaoke. Sedangkan Ichigo langsung ngacir ke depan untuk membuatkan pesanan orang bernama Ikakku.

**X . X . X . X**

Selang lima menit kemudian, es cincau ala keluarga Kurosaki pun jadi...

"Jangan bikin ulah ya Ichigo!" petuah Rukia sebelum membukakan pintu ruangan Renji. Maklumlah, Ichigo sedang membawa nampan berisi es, jadi dia tidak bisa membuka pintu sendiri. Ichigo mengangguk, Rukia lalu membukakan pintu, dan masukklah anak itu ke dalam.

Di dalam tempat karoeke itu, Ichigo dibuat takjub oleh orang-orang yang sedang menyanyi lagu dangdut. Dan yang paling membuat Ichigo terkesan adalah, suara emas Renji yang mengagumkan saat menyakikan lagu "Belah Duren".

"Woy, buruan lo taruh es itu dan keluar!" kata Yumichika yang mulai terganggu karena  
kedatangan Ichigo.

Pemuda itu segera menaruh esnya, tapi bukannya langsung keluar, Ichigo malah menarik mic milik salah seorang teman Renji dan ikut bernyanyi.

"Suara gue lumayan merdu lho, jadi dengarkan ya! Kali aja ada yang tertarik mau jadi'in gue penyanyi" katanya.

Ichigo mulai nyanyi, "Belah duren dimalam minggu paling enak dengan kekasih, dibelah baang~ dibelah..." sambil joget-joget ala penari erotis.

Suara Ichigo memang tidak begitu sumbang, tapi tetap saja tindakannya itu bikin orang-orang emosi. Rukia menepuk dahi. Renji cengok. Beberapa orang langsung melempari Ichigo pake kulit kacang. Tapi Ichigo nggak begitu peduli, ia tetap bernyanyi dengan bangga didepan para penonton yang emosi. Rukia pun masuk dan menyeret Ichigo keluar ruangan.

"Maaf atas ketidak nyamanannya, maaf~" Rukia nunduk-nunduk meminta maaf.

"Rukia, lo apa-apa'an sih?" tanya Ichigo yang sedang diseret Rukia keluar.

"Diam lo!". bentak Rukia.

"Semuanya.. silahkan lanjutkan..." kata Rukia sambil nyengir.

Renji dan kawan-kawan cengok.

"Mereka aneh?" gumam Renji.

**X . X . X . X**

Setelah keduanya sampai diluar ruangan VIP itu...

"Ichigo! Lo itu apa-apa'an sih?" Rukia ngomel-ngomel.

"Lo yang apa'an? Malah jewer kuping gue lagi, emangnya nggak sakit apa?" Balas Ichigo mengelus daun telinganya yang memerah.

"Abisnya lo bikin onar, kalo kak Hisana tau, lo bisa-".

"Kalo kak Hisana tau apa?" Hisana tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang keduanya.

Ichigo dan Rukia berteriak lebay seperti melihat hantu.

"Kalian berdua kenapa?" tanya Hisana lengkap dengan death glarenya.

Rukia menggeleng, "Enggak ada apa-apa kok kak, ya 'kan Ichigo?". I

chigo mengangguk, "Iya...". dan dengan kompak keduanya tertawa.

"Mereka itu kenapa sih?" tanya Byakuya yang berada dibelakang Hisana.

Hisana menaikkan bahunya.

**X . X . X . X**

Waktu menujukkan pukul 15.00. Hampir lima jam Rukia dan Ichigo menunggu Renji keluar. Bahkan Ichigo sampai tidak berjualan ke sekolahan seperti biasanya. Dan, tak lama kemudian Renji pun keluar.

"Datang lagi ya!" ucap Rukia sambil nunduk.

"Pasti" balas Renji sambil tersenyum.

Rombongan itu pun pulang, setelah IchiRuki berfoto dan mendapat tanda tangan Renji.

Tak lama setelah itu, Ichigo pun meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Rukia, gue balik dulu ya!".

"Iyaaa~".

**X . X . X . X**

Malam harinya di rumah keluarga Kurosaki...

"Apa-apa'an lo Ichigo!" Isshin marah-marah sambil menghajar anak lelakinya.

"Emangnya kenapa?" balas Ichigo menepis pukulan bapaknya.

"Kenapa es cincaunya cuma laku sepuluh gelas?".

"Biar! Ketemu artis itu lebih penting dari julan es itu!" ucap anak itu.

Isshin menggeplak kepala Ichigo menggunakan panci. Ichigo berlari menghindari Isshin yang mengejarnya. Sementara itu, Misaki sedang duduk manis mengajari dua anak kembarnya yang manis. Ketiganya sama sekali tidak mempedulikan keributan yang terjadi. Sebab, ketiganya sudah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran itu. Malahan, kalau mereka berdua tidak bertengkar, seperti ada yang kurang saja.

**# # # # # **

**TBC **

**# # # # #**

Oke ditunngu reviewnya ya... Kritik dan sarannya  
juga... Arigatouu...


	3. Saingan Baru Ichigo

Kisah Si Penjual Es: Saingan Baru Ichigo...

Bleach By Tite Kubo...

Warning: OOC, AU, Gaje-ness fic, abal, typo, dll.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Ichigo dan gerobak es cincau favoritnya pergi mangkal ke SD, sekaligus SMP, dan SMA Karakura. Dan seperti biasanya pula, anak sulung dari keluarga Kurosaki yang terkenal dengan es cincaunya itu pergi kesana dengan wajah ceria.

"Es cincauuuuuuuu... segaaaarr, maniiiiiiiss, mantaaaaaap..." koor Ichigo di perjalanannya menuju sekolahan.

Tapi, ada kejutan menarik saat ia sampai di sekolah. Sesorang pedagang baru menempati area tempatnya berjualan miliknya. Yah, bisa dibilang tempat Ichigo mangkal adalah tempat yang paling strategis untuk para siswa dan siswi di sekolahan untuk membeli es jualannya. Saat tau, jika seseorang telah menempati tempatnya, Ichigo mempercepat mendorong gerobaknya dan memarkirkannya dekat gerobak milik orang baru itu.

"Woy, siapa lo? Ngapain lo nempatin tempat gue?" Ichigo ngomel-ngomel pada pemuda yang juga berjualan es.

Dengan tatapan heran, orang itu berkata, "Elo yang siapa? Dateng-dateng trus ngomel-ngomel nggak jelas kayak mak-mak?".

Ichigo yang nggak terima dikatain mak-mak langsung membalas omongan orang itu, "Gue, Ichigo Kurosaki, dan tempat yang sekarang lo tempati ini milik gue!" ucapnya dengan nada tinggi.

"Sory... gue nggak kenal, lagian, lo ganggu jualan gue aja! Udah minggir sana! Jelek!" cibir seorang pria yang ternyata bernama Grimmjow.

Seorang penjual es cendol. Mendengar kata-kata orang itu, Ichigo makin naik darah, "JELEK LO BILANG, ASAL LO TAU YA, GUE INI ORANG PALING GANTENG SE-RT DAN RW. DAN GUE ULANGI LAGI YA, TEMPAT YANG LO TEMPATI SEKARANG ITU ADALAH TEMPAT JUALAN GUEEEE~..." teriaknya.

Grimmjow mengernyitkan dahi, "Lo~ ngomong apa sih?".

Ichigo hampir mentok. "Si-sialan..." Ichigo mulai geram.

Grimmjow nggak peduli dengan orang yang tiba-tiba datang, lalu marah-marah dan ngakunya paling ganteng sekampung. Tapi, tiba-tiba saja Ichigo mencetuskan idenya yang agak gila.

"Heh, nama lo siapa?" tanya Ichigo dengan nada lebih tenang.

"..." Grimmjow nggak peduli.

"Heeeh~... Gue nanya ama lo tukang es cendol sialan..." kata Ichigo.

"Apa sih? Lo nggak liat apa gue lagi melayani seorang pembeli ya?" balas Grimmjow.

Ichigo menarik nafas dan mengeluarkannya perlahan-lahan, "Sabar Ichigo... sabaaaarr..." sambil ngelus dada.

**# # # # #**

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Makasih Non... Beli lagi ya!" ucap Grimmjow pada seorang pembeli cewek yang memang selalu dipanggil non alias nona. Grimmjow memang lebih sopan kalau melayani pelanggannya, beda dengan Ichigo yang terkesan ceplas-ceplos dan nggak tau aturan itu.

Grimmjow balik badan dan menatap orang yang sedang manyun yang tentu saja orang tersebut adalah Ichigo, "Hei orang aneh! Lo tadi mau bilang apa?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Gue nggak mau dikatain aneh ama orang aneh..." Ichigo mengentak-hentakan kakinya.

"Kenapa sih lo?".

"Hei penjual cendol, gimana kalo kita bersaing untuk dapet tempat ini, yah walau sebenarnya tempat yang lo huni ini adalah milik gue..." tantang Ichigo.

Grimmjow menautkan alis, "Maksud lo?".

"Siapa yang paling banyak jual es hari ini, dia berhak pake tempat ini buat terus jualan. Dan yang kalah alias elo, wajib cari area lain!" terangnya.

"Ow, kalo itu mau lo, oke deh! Gue terima tantangan lo!" balas Grimmjow.

Keduanya lalu berjabat tangan.

"Jangan nangis kalo lo nanti kalah," kata Ichigo dengan senyum liciknya.

"Tenang~, bakal gue belikan tisu buat ngelap air mata kekalahan lo!" balas Grimmjow.

Ichigo lalu memarkirkan gerobak miliknya tepat disebelah gerobak es cendol milik Grimmjow.

**# # # # #**

Sementara itu, tidak jauh dari tempat dua orang aneh penjual es, seorang pedagang lain berbisik pada penjual cireng yang sedang melayani pembeli, "Heh, Shirou, Ichigo ama orang baru itu kayaknya lagi bersaing deh, kira-kira, siapa yang  
menang ya?" tanya orang itu yang juga masih muda.

"Kalo dari tampang dan pelayanan pasti si Kurosaki itu bakal kalah, soalnya, tampangnya kan nggak meyakinkan!" balas pedang cireng yang tampangnya lumayan imut, namanya Hitsugaya Toushirou. Meski umurnya sama seperti Ichigo, tapi dia itu pendek, mungkin jauh lebih pendek dari Rukia. Dia baru saja selesai melayani pembeli terakhirnya, seorang anak SMP yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Bener juga sih. Tapi rasa es cincau keluarga Kurosaki kan mantap banget!" ucap Ulquiorra sambil membayangankan kesegaran es cincau milik Ichigo. Ulquiorra adalah penjual molen mini disini.

"Tapi, lo kan belum tau gimana rasa es cendol milik orang baru itu," ucap Hitsugaya seakan-akan membela Grimmjow.

"Gini aja, gimana kalo kita taruhan. Kalo menang lo harus traktir mi ayam Bang Aizen selama seminggu ya?" tawar Ulquiorra.

"Boleh deh! Tapi kalo lo kalah, lo yang traktir gue!" Hitsugaya mengangguk.

"Lo pegang siapa? Gue anak baru itu aja deh. Elo?" kata Ulquiorra.

"Emang ada pilihan lain selain si bodoh itu?" tanya Hitsugaya.

Ulquiorra menggeleng. "Kalo ada yang lain selain dia, gue pasti bakal pilih orang lain itu," terang Hitsugaya.

Kedua orang itu lalu berjabat tangan.

Sebelum ngacir ke tempat Grimmjow dan Ichigo berada.

**# # # # #**

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra POV...

Ulquiorra sedang mendekati si pedagang es cendol yang sedang menyiapkan sesuatu.

"Hai, gue Ulquiorra? Lo pedang baru disini ya?" tanya orang itu SKSD banget.

Grimmjow melihat ke arah Ulquiorra sebentar, lalu kembali berkutat untuk membetulkan sesuatu.

"Gue Grimmjow, penjual es cendol. Lo pedagan molen mini kan? Ada apa? Mau beli es?" tanya Grimmjow.

Ulquorra geleng-geleng, "Gue nggak mau beli es, gue cuma mau bilang, kalo gue dukung lo". Grimmjow mengernyitkan dahi.

"Dukung gue? Gue kan nggak lagi ikut ajang pencarian bakat, ngapain lo dukung gue segala?" Grimmjow kembali bertanya.

"Emang lo nggak lagi ikut ajang pencarian bakat, dan lagi dari tampang lo kayaknya lo bukan oraang yang berbakat," kata Ulquiorra. "Pokoknya, lo mesti menang dari Ichigo ya!" menepuk-nepuk pundak Grimmjow.

"Emang apa untungnya buat lo? Lagian, lo berisik banget, gangguin gue aja!" Grimmjow rada jengkel.

"Gue nggak berisik, ini cuma bukti kalo gue dukung lo," Ulquiorra ngeyel.

Belum sempat membalas ucapan cowok yang tiba-tiba muncul itu, Ulquiorra keburu melenggang pergi ke tempat berjualannya, soalnya ada nenek-nenek mau beli'in molen buat cucunya.

"Huuh, penjual disini banyak yang aneh," desah Grimmjow. Tapi dia langsung mengotak-atik sesuatu benda bernama "toa" yang biasa di gunakan penjual 'Gethuk Lindri' yang selalu pake musik yang diputer lewat radio tape mini yang dipasang di bagian kosong gerobak mereka. Dengan suara musik yang lumayan keras mungkin akan membuat para pengunjung tertarik untuk membeli jualannya.

GrimmUlqui POV End...

**# # # # #**

Sementara itu...

Hitsugaya sedang mendekati Ichigo yang sibuk mecah es batu.

"Heh, Kurosaki!" sapa seseorang yang bersuara agak-agak serak-serak becek.

"Waduh, suara apa'an tuh?" kata Ichigo dengan lebaynya, dia sedang mencari-cari suara yang sumbang. Sudut empat siku-siku langsung menghiasi kening lebar Hitsugaya si pemilik suara itu. Saat itu, Hitsugaya sedang berdiri di depan gerobak es cincau Ichigo yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya.

"Ini gue bodoh!".

"Lho? Elo toh, gue pikir bunyi apa'an?..." ucap Ichigo saat tau jika orang tersebut adalah Hitsugaya.

"Mau apa lo? Nggak liat apa kalo gue lagi mecah es batu, ntar keburu cair nih!".

Ichigo kembali memecah es batunya jadi pecahan kecil lalu dimasukan ke dalam panci besar berisi santan. Hitsugaya mengela nafas berat, "Cih, harusnya gue milih dukung si penjual es cendol tadi aja!" umpatnya dalam hati.

**# # # # #**

Beberapa saat kemudian, setelah si Kurosaki selesai bermain es...

"Lho? Toushiro, lo masih ada disitu? Gue pikir lo udah balik ke asal lo?" kata Ichigo yang baru nyadar jika si pendek penjual cireng masih ada ditempatnya.

"Hei Kurosaki, lo lagi bersaing nggak jelas ama pedang baru itu buat dapet tempat mangkal lo yang lama itu kan?" tanya Hitsugaya, yah, walau tampangnya sudah kusut menghadapi Ichigo.

"Tau darimana lo? Uum, pasti lo nguping pembicaraan gue? Waah, gue nggak nyangka kalo lo punya sikap kayak gitu~..." koor Ichigo.

Hitsugaya yang nggak terima dikatai begitu langsung menendang kaki Ichigo. Tentu saja, si Ichi langsung terjatuh. Dia sempet jadi bahan tertawaan beberapa anak SD di sekolahan itu. "Sakit, Shiro!".

Hitsugaya nggak peduli, lalu buang muka. "Kurosaki! Dengar ya, gue cuma mau bilang, kalo lo mesti menang! Soalnya, kekalahan lo berarti seminggu neraka buat gue," ucap Hitsugaya sebelum balik ketempatnya.

Ichigo menautkan alis heran, "Dasar anak aneh!".

**# # # # #**

Tepat saat istirahat pertama untuk anak SD.

Itu tandanya, lomba nggak penting untuk memperebutkan tempat mangkal Ichigo yang lama, dimulai...

"Es cincau bang!".

"Berapa?" tanya Ichigo pada pembeli pertamanya hari ini.

"Seribu," jawab anak itu.

"Nggak boleh, es cincau ini harganya seribu lima ratus!" bentak Ichigo.

Si anak itu langsung bilang, "Uh, mahal amat si bang?".

"Mahal-mahal, belum tentu kalo lo bikin sendiri bisa jadi. Lagian, kemaren-kemarin harganya juga sama, 1500!" balas Ichigo ngeyel.

"Uh, ya udah, aku beli es cendol aja!" ucap anak itu sambil ngeluyur pergi.

"Eh, jangan!" Ichigo melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada anak itu. Tapi si anak nggak peduli dan langsung ke tempat Grimmjow.

Dalam hati, Ichigo udah pengen benturin kepalanya ke tembok. Dia makin panas, saat sadar kalo anak SD yang biasa jadi langganannya ikut beli es cendol jualannya Grimmjow. Mungkin anak-anak itu tertarik pada toa mini Grimmjow yang lagi muterin lagu dangdut.  
Sementara itu, Grimmjow tersenyum licik ke arah Ichigo yang masih juga belum mendapat satupun pembeli.

**# # # # #**

Tidak mau kalah, Ichigo langsung memukul-mukul gelas kacanya dengan sendok sambil teriak-teriak, "Es cincau... harga spesial, cuma seribuuu..." teriaknya. Anak-anak yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Ichigo, langsung balik menyerbunya. "Ayoooo... silahkan beliiii...," katanya lagi.

Sesaat, ia dapat tersenyum lega karena anak-anak SD yang biasa membeli esnya dapat kembali lagi padanya. Dan kini giliran Grimmjow yang manyun karena pembelinya pada kabur.

**# # # # # **

Setelah anak-anak itu masuk, kini giliran anak SMP yang istirahat. Grimmjow kini lebih mengeraskan suara toanya yang memutar lagu, C.I.N.T.A kesukaan anak-anak remaja. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, seorang satpam muncul dan menggebrak-gebrak gerobak esnya.

"Ada apa sih Pak?" tanya Grimmjow dengan suara yang hampir aja tenggelam karena kerasnya bunyi toa.

"Woy, kecilin nggak bunyi toa itu!" kata pak satpam yang bernama Kaien.

"Apa?" Grimmjow tak mendengar, mungkin dia sudah mulai  
congek.

"CEPET KECILIN SUARANYA!..." Kaien kembali berteriak.

Grimmjow pun menurut, "Kenapa harus dikecilkan sih Pak?".

"Soalnya, di dalam sana itu," nunjuk-nunjuk gedung sekolahan pake tongkat kebangsaan para satpam sejagat. "Banyak anak-anak yang lagi belajar, kalo kamu nyetel toa dengan suara sekeras dikondangan, bisa bikin mereka terganggu!" nasihat Kaien, satpam asli Jawa Tengah yang amat sangat medhok.

Dengan terpaksa, Grimmjow mengecilkan volume toanya," Udah, sekarang cepat bapak pergi!" usirnya.

Kaien pun pergi, walau sebelum meninggalkan Grimmjow, dia masih sempet-sempetnya nggebrak gerobak es anak itu. Tau apa bagian terbaiknya, hal itu bikin Ichigo lega karena nggak ada lagi bunyi-bunyi nyanyian keras mirip di kondangan yang akan membuatnya kalah.

**# # # # # **

Skip... Setelah jam istirahat murid-murid SMA Karakura selesai...

Hitsugaya dan Ulquiorra datang mengampiri Grimmjow dan Ichigo yang sedang menyiapkan uang hasil jualan mereka.

"Haha, gue pasti bisa ngerebut tempat mangkal gue yang lama" kata Ichigo sambil berpose sok cool.

"Ya harus Kurosaki! Lo harus bisa menang dari dia!" timpal Hitsugaya sambil nunjuk Grimmjow.

"Hei anak kecil! Nggak sopan tau nunjuk-nunjuk orang dewasa gitu!" kata Grimmjow yang memang nggak tau kalo sebenarnya Hitsugaya sudah seumuran dengannya.

"Apa loe bilang, gue ini udah punya KTP, dan itu artinya... gue udah dewasa!" balas si penjual cireng dengan nada emosi.

"Toushiro! Bau mulut lo nggak enak, kebanyakan makan cireng sih lo!" ucap Ulquiorra yang tepat di dekat Hitsugaya. Yah, mulut Hitsugaya memang berbau cireng. Hitsugaya langsung mingkem.

Kini uang hasil berjualan selama dua jam pun dihitung. Dan... pemenangnya adalah...

"YEAAAAH... GUE MENANG!" teriak Ichigo. Grimmjow menghela nafas.

"Yah... lo bisa dapetin tempat mangkal lo yang lama," ucapnya dengan berbesar hati.

"Berarti selama seminggu ini lo harus traktir mi ayam bang Aizen, hahaha," bisik Hitsugaya.

Ulquiorra cuma manyun saja.

"Tenang aja Grimmjow, lo boleh jualan disebelah gue kok, emang gue kesel banget kerena ada saingan, tapi gue udah nggak masalahin hal itu kok," kata Ichigo sok cool.

"Ngomong apa lo? Sok keren banget? Besok gue mau jualan di pasar aja, yang beli lebih banyak. Kalo jualan disekolahan harga cendol gue jadi turun setengah harga, gue bisa rugi," ucap Grimmjow sambil bersiap meninggalkan tempatnya.

"Grimmjow, kenapa nggak disini aja sih? Padahal, gue pikir kita bakalan cocok?" Rengek Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow malah memberi sebungkus es cendol pada Ulquiorra, "Makasih ya, Ulquiorra. Bye Ichigo, bye anak kecil!" ucapnya sambil mendorong gerobak meninggalkan orang-orang itu.

"Dia orang yang baik, walau agak nyebelin," gumam Hitsugaya.

"Yah, bener juga kata lo," Ichigo mengiyakan.

Sruuut. "Aaah.. es cendolnya enak juga..." Ulquiorra nyeruput es cendol pemberian Grimmjow.

Ichigo menyaut kantong berisi es cendol, dan menyeruputnya, "Eh, iya... enak juga!".

"Gue juga mau..." ucap Hitsugaya setelah mencoba es itu.

"Haah, sayang gue nggak bisa nyoba es cendolnya lagi," kata Ulquiorra sebelum balik ke tempatnya, disusul Hitsugaya dibelakangnya.

**# # # # # **

Beberapa hari kemudian... Ulquiorra adalah orang yang menepati janji, tentu saja ia benar mentraktir Hitsugaya.

"Bang Aizen... mie ayamnya dua ya!" pesan Ulquiorra.

"Baik, tunggu bentar ya!" kata Aizen.

Pesanan pun telah siap, dan...

"Selamat makan..." koor Hitsugaya dan Ulquiorra sebelum melahap makanan yang telah tersaji dihadapan keduanya.

Sepulangnya dari tempat itu.

"Gimana menurut lo? Mie ayam bang Aizen enak kan?" tanya Ulquiorra sambil ngelus perutnya yang telah terisi.

Hitsugaya menggeleng, "Enggak enak..." ucap Hitsugaya dengan nada jijik dan pengen muntah.

"Lo bilang apa? Enggak enak? Kenapa semangkok mi lo habisin?".

"Terpaksa, daripada nggak makan. Lagi pula yang nggak gue suka itu karena didalam mi ayamnya banyak rambut si Aizen. Gue jadi jijik!"

Ulquiorra ngikik geli, "Yah, syukuri aja mi ayam gratis itu, hihihi,".

"Jangan ketawa!".

# # # # #

Chapter 3 OWARI

# # # # #

Jangan lupa review ya


	4. Ke Kondangan

**Kisah Si Penjual Es, Chapter 4: Ke Kondangan...  
**

**Disclaimer by Tite Kubo. Lagu Baby its you dan yang lain yang jelas bukan milik Hachi, atau milik Renji.  
**

**Warning: OOC, AU, Typo, gaje, dll. Enjoy all...  
**

**O o O o O o O  
**

Pagi hari di rumah keluarga penjual es cincau, Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki, dia sedang duduk jongkok sambil memutar lagu Cinta Satu Malam lewat hape tipe 6300 miliknya.

"Cinta satu malam ow… Indahnya.. Cinta satu malam, buatku melayang… !"

Preeeet  
Jbuur Jbuur

"Kakak, be'ek lo bau amat sih?" omel Karin yang tumben membantu Ibunya memasak.

"Cerewet lo, nggak tau apa kalo perut gue mules banget," teriak Ichigo. "Lagian, udah gue siram kok, masa masih bau aja!".

Karin mendengus, "Hidungnya aja yang gede, tapi nggak berfungsi," pikirnya.

Setelah ngomel-ngomel, Ichigo kembali melanjutkan senandungnya sambil BAB, "Walau satu malam akan kukenang selama-lamanyaaaaaa….."

BRAK

Isshin mendobrak pintu kamar mandi secara paksa sampai terbuka, tentu saja Isshin mendapati Ichigo yang sedang duduk jongkok dengan posisi yang amat tidak elit, apa perlu dideskripsikan?...

"BAPAK! BAPAK KENAPA SIH?" Ichigo langsung memakai celana dalam dan celana pendeknya tanpa cebok terlebih dahulu.

"Ketiduran ya lo? Bapakmu yang tampan ini bisa telat kerja kalo gini!" Isshin masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Lebay lo Pak! Jualan cabe aja takut telat, udah sono! Gue mau mandi!" Ichigo mendorong tubuh bapaknya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi cepat-cepat. Kegiatan Ichigo kembali di mulai.

**O o O o O o O**

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu, Yuzu yang juga sedang membantu Misaki memasak otomatis langsung menuju ke arah depan.

Ckreek

"Pagi Yuzu.." sapa seorang gadis bermata lavender dengan senyumnya yang manis.

"Ow, kak Rukia, mau nyari kakak ya?".

"Uuum-" belum sempat menjawab, Isshin yang sedang ganti bajau dan bersiap menuju pasar langsung keluar dari kamar dan berteriak dengan GJ-nya memanggil nama Rukia.

"Oow, RUKIAAAAA... MANTUKUUU..." Isshin berlari ke arah Rukia hendak memeluknya, tapi...

Jduuuag  
Bruug

Sebuah remot tv meluncur dan mendarat tepat di kepala Isshin.

"Lemparan sukses, Max!" Ichigo ber-yeah-ria saat lemparannya tepat mengenai sasaran.

Misaki, yang mengintip dari belakang, cuma bisa geleng-geleng, bukan karena Isshin ingin memeluk Rukia, tapi karena hubungan ayah dan anak yang tidak ada akur-akurnya.

"Ayah nggak apa?" Yuzu membantu bapaknya berdiri.

"Anakku, yang manis bantu orang tuamu ini berdiri!" rintih Isshin agak berlebihan.

"Pak Dhe nggak apa-apa?" tanya Rukia.

"Sejak kapan lo jadi keponakannya bapak gue?" sahut Ichigo sambil berjalan menghampiri Rukia setelah memungut remot tv yang tergetak tak berdosa di lantai.

"Iya! Harusnya, kamu memanggilku bapak mertua..." kata Isshin.

"Woish, diem lo Pak! Mending buruan sono jualan cabe!" Ichigo main perintah. "Yuzu, bawa tuh orang tua ke dalam!".

Yuzu menurut. Isshin merengek-rengek karena nggak bisa lebih lama dengan calon mantunya itu, atau setidaknya Isshin-lah yang ingin menjadikan anak itu pasangan Ichigo.

**O o O o O o O**

"Lo nggak sopan banget sih ke bokap lo?" tanya Rukia pada Ichigo yang bersandar di daun pintu.

"Ala... Jangan pura-pura heran gitu deh lo. Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa pagi-pagi gini ke tempat gue? Kangen ya ama gue?" goda Ichigo.

"Ikh, najis! Gue kesini itu mau ngasih ini ke nyokap lo!" Rukia mengangkat sebuah kantong plastik berisi wortel, buncis, dan kubis.

"Mau bikin sop ya?" Ichigo tertawa menyepelehkan.

"Resek lo, ini tuh oleh-oleh dari kampung halaman kak Byakuya, di rumah masih ada beberapa karung lagi yang kayak gini. Dan ini buat nyokap lo, udah ya, gue mesti bagi sayur ini ke tetangga lain," Rukia menyerahkan kantong plastik itu sebelum pergi dari rumah Ichigo.

"Iyaa... Makasih ya, nona tukang sayur," ucap anak itu sebelum Rukia keluar dari pagar rumahnya.

Sementara orang yang disebut sebagai tukang sayur hampir jawdrop karena ucapan si rambut jeruk.

"Lho, mantuku udah pulang ya?" tanya Isshin yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

Ichigo nggak peduli, "Mak-ku sayang, ini ada sayur dari bang Byakuya..." teriak Ichigo sambil berjalan menuju dapur.

**o O o O o O**

Siang harinya, Ichigo yang sedang santai di rumah karena tidak berjualan tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh suara cempreng seorang Asano.

"ICHIGO...ICHIGO..." Asano teriak-teriak.

"Woy, ngapain lo teriak-teriak? Gue juga nggak congek kali," balas Ichigo sambil nengok ke arah pintu.

"Ow, lo disitu ya? Kirain lo lagi tidur?" Asano main nyelonong masuk ke rumah orang.

Ichigo yang sedang nonton berita berita 'gerobak meledak' di tv jadi terganggu, "Woy, nggak sopan amat sih lo? Masuk ke rumah orang se-enaknya...".

"Kayak lo sopan aja,".

"Ada perlu apa lo kesini?" tanya Ichigo sambil ngupil dan ditempelin ke sofa, kebiasaan buruknya.

"Gue cuma mau ngasih undangan ini,".

Sett

Ichigo menerima selembar undangan itu dan mulai dibaca, "Lho? Ishida kawin ama Inoue?" Ichigo membaca cover undangan itu sampai syok.

"Kapan acaranya?".

"Lo bisa baca 'kan? Jadi baca aja isinya! Udah ah, gue mau lanjut nyebarin nih undangan," Asano pamit, tapi Ichigo yang sedang serius membaca isi surat undangan tersebut nggak peduli pada si Asano.

"Waduh!" Ichigo menepuk dahi. "Resepsi-nya lusa? Gue ngajak siapa ya?" Ichigo memutar otak untuk mengingat-ingat siapa kawan yang cocok untuk di ajak pergi ke acara itu.

_"Assalamualaikum... Atuk oh atuk..."_ bunyi ringtone sms Ichigo berbunyi.

Dibukanya kotak masuk yang baru di terima, sms itu berisi: _'Ichigo, kita ke acaranya Ishida-Inoue barengan aja ya?'._

Setelah membaca isi pesan singkat itu, si penjual es cincau langsung tersenyum lebar.

_'Oke... Sayank... n_n'_ Ichigo membalas isi pesan dari Rukia dengan hati gembira.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Assalamua-..."

Tuk tuk, Ichigo berdebar-debar membuka isi sms balasan dari Rukia, dan...

"Hie? Gambar apa'an nih? Kenapa Rukia bisa punya gambar beginian?" tanya Ichigo terheran-heran. Bagaimana tidak, sebuah gambar berbentuk pup yang dibuat dari beberapa simbol di Hape membuat Ichigo kaget.

"Akh, darimana dia bisa punya gambar aneh gini. Tapi ya sudahlah, yang penting gue ke tempat Ishida ma Inoue bareng ama Rukia, haha..." Ichigo tertawa sendiri. "Oya, gimana cerita gerobak yang meledak tadi ya?" Ichigo baru ingat.

**O o O o O o O**

Lusanya, tepat pukul 7 malam, Rukia datang ke rumah Ichigo, ini karena malas jika orang itu menjemputnya ke rumah, takut Hisana akan bertanya macam-macam. Walau sebenarnya, Rukia males menjemput Ichigo yang tingkat kewarasannya cuma cuma setengah, menurutnya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Ichigooo..." Rukia memanggil-manggil nama si penjual es.

Tak lama kemudian, nama orang yang dipanggil, "Eh, Rukia?".

"Hah?" jantung Rukia hampir copot saat melihat penampilan Ichigo yang masih memakai sarung dan kaos oblong warna putih.

"Rapi amat lo? Mau kekondangan ya?" Ichigo bertanya dengan angelic-face tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Ichigo bodoh! Gue emang mau kekondongan... dan kita udah janjian mau bareng ke kawinan Ishida dan Inoue," tercipta sudut 4 siku-siku diubun-ubun Rukia yang sedang emosi.

"Lho?" Ichigo baru inget. "Eh, iya gue lupa, bentar ya gue ganti baju dulu," Ichigo menepuk dahi, sebelum ngacir ke dalam.

Rukia menghela nafas berat.

**O o O o O o O**

Rukia memilih menunggu pemuda bernama Ichigo didepan gerbang rumahnya, "Resek, harusnya cowok yang jemput cewek, bukan sebaliknya!" gerutu Rukia.

"RUKIA! DULUAN YA!" sapa Asano, Tatsuki dan si baby face Kojima saat ketiganya berpapasan dengan Rukia.

"Iya..." balas gadis itu.

15 menit kemudian...

"Rukia, lo nunggu lama ya?" Ichigo berlari ke arah Rukia.

"Lama banget, sampai gue jamuran nunggunya!" balas si bola mata lavender dengan hati dongkol.

"Jarang mandi sih lo," celetuk Ichigo.

Lalu pemuda itu menarik tangan Rukia, sampai gadis itu blushing dibuatnya.

**"BABY IT'S YOU, SONO ITAMI MO, ITSUMO HI NI KA OMOIDE NI NARU YO.. YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE, KANGAEZUNI KANJI TE, KARADA GOTO FURUWASEYO FUTURE IT'S YOU..."** bunyi soundsystem yang sedang memutar lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Renji terdengar lebih keras.

"Wah, Inoue pasti cakep banget," kata Rukia dengan hati berdebar-debar.

"Cakepan juga, elo," gumam Ichigo sampai Rukia tidak dapat mendengar jelas perkataannya.

**O o O o O o O**

"Selamat datang," Nanao dan Nemu menyambut kedatangan IchiRuki senyuman yang ramah.  
Rukia ikut menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya.

"Silahkan," Nanao memberikan sekotak roti dan souvenir lucu pada dua orang itu.

"Astaga, mereka serasi banget!" komen Rukia ketika melihat pasangan Ishida dan Inoue sambil duduk disalah satu meja tamu menunggu hidangan untuknya dan Ichigo datang.

"Akhirnya, mereka kawin juga," timpal Ichigo sambil celingukan melihat tamu undangan yang hadir.

Selain Tatsuki cs, tampak pula Hitsugaya yang sedang menyantap nasi soto tanpa merasa cagung pada Hinamori. Atau pasangan GinRangiku yang juga sedang menikmati hidangan yang ada. Ichigo juga merasa iri pada Urahara yang dengan santainya memasukan keripik, kacang, kue-kue kering ke dalam tas istrinya, Yuroichi.

"Silahkan,"

"Makasih," balas Rukia.

Dengan lahap, si Kurosaki memakan nasi soto.

"Ichigo, makannya biasa aja, jangan bikin gue malu!" kata Rukia.

Ichigo nggak peduli, ia sangat sibuk menggigit seiris daging yang se-alot sandal jepit. Dan...

Sruuuut  
Pluk

Daging yang susah payah digigit Ichigo malah terlepas dan mendarat dirambut coklat Aizen. Aizen yang sadar jika sesuatu jatuh diatas kepalanya langsung mengambil benda asing itu. Begitu tau jika yang nemplok sesaat dikepalanya adalah daging menjijikan, dia langsung mencari tau siapa yang sengaja melempar daging tersebut. Meski pencariannya sia-sia karena Ichigo si pelaku langsung bersikap normal, berpura-pura menikmati alunan musik.

"Ichigo, lo emang extrem!" kata Rukia.

Ichigo nyengir kuda.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, IchiRuki menuju ke tempat si double 'I' untuk memberikan selamat sambil menyelipkan amplop disela-sela jabat tangan mereka.

"Selamat, ya Ishida... Selamat ya Inoue," kata Rukia sesaat setelah berfoto dengan mempelai dan dua tamu yang tidak lain adalah Grimmjow dan Ulquiorra disisi kiri Ishida.

"Makasih, Rukia.." kata Inoue sambil cipika-cipiki dengan si Rukia.

"Woy, Ishida! Akhirnya lo kawin juga," Ichigo menempeleng kepala Ishida sampai blangkon yang pakai jadi miring. "Gue pikir, isu waktu kita masih sekolah itu bohong, tapi baru lima bulan lulus lo udah ngawinin Inoue? Udah kebelet ya lo?" komentar Ichigo panjang lebar.

"Yah, terserah apa kata lo deh," balas Ishida sambil membetulkan peci dan kacamatanya.

"Tapi, selamat ya, bro!" Ichigo memeluk Ishida erat-erat, sampai anak itu sulit bernafas.

"Gue..doa'in, hubungan...lo dan Rukia..berakhir sama, kayak kami..." harap Ishida sambil megap-megap.

"Amiiiin..." Ichigo mengamini. Lalu bergeser selangkah ke tempat Inoue.

"Hey Inoue, selamat ya!" Ichigo menyalami gadis itu.

Inoue tersenyum, "Iya...".

"Woy yang depan lama amat sih? Yang belakang antri nih!" teriak Shuhei, Kira, Kaien yang berdiri dibelakang IchiRuki. Mereka tidak sabar memberi selamat pada dua orang itu. Meski belum puas ngobrol, mau tidak mau, Ichigo harus segera menyingkir.

**O o O o O o O**

Diperjalanan pulang...

"Wah, gue nggak sabar nerusin jejak Ishida," curhat Ichigo pada Rukia.

"Haha, mana ada cewek yang mau kawin ama lo," cibir Rukia sambil tertawa.

"Emang, selain lo, mana ada yang mau ama gue," balas pemuda itu.

Pipi Rukia langsung memerah.

"Gue duluan ya, udah malem soalnya," Rukia berjalan mendahului Ichigo.

Ichigo yang berada dibelakang Rukia cuma bisa senyum-senyum gaje.

**O o O o O o O**

**Chapter 4, OWARI**

**O o O o O o O**

Hanya dalam 3 jam nih fanfic selesai Hachi ketik. Hachi harap, para penggemar IchiRuki puas karena Rukia udah muncul. Terakhir, jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian, Hachi mohon... *puppy eyes mode on*


End file.
